


Soon isn't soon enough

by serendipitous_rambles



Series: Mileven Moments [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Summer of Love - Freeform, mileven being cute and fluffy, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 15:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19726669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitous_rambles/pseuds/serendipitous_rambles
Summary: Summer prompt from Tumblr of mileven sitting on the porch at night//Mike visits El at the Byers' house and she doesn't want him to leave yet





	Soon isn't soon enough

It had been almost a year since the Byers had moved, and El went along with them. Since it was once again summer - this summer had so far been less traumatic than last year- Mike spent half the time begging Nancy to drive him and the other half calling El non stop.

Every visit, El tried to make Mike stay just a little longer - much to the annoyance of Nancy who had to drive him.

It was a hot summer night, so El dragged Mike out on to the Byers' back porch for some privacy. She sat down on the steps, looking out into the woods behind her garden.

Mike sat next to her and she leaned her head his shoulder, tucking an arm between his and absent-mindedly running her thumb up and down his (kind of nonexistent) bicep.

They sat in silence for a while, taking in each other's company. Mike was supposed to leave soon, and El always got more cuddly when he was about to go. She missed him so much, and it felt like she never got enough time with him when he was here.

"I've missed this." Mike sighed, resting his cheek on top of her head. "I can't wait until I get my license. Then no one can stop me from visiting you."

She laughed softly, hugging his arm tighter. She felt her eyes water and she tried to sniff without him noticing. If he saw her crying she'd probably just break down more.

They'd survived before. Somehow. It always felt like the universe was trying to keep them apart, but somehow they always found a way to each other even if just for a little while. They didn't know if they were ever going to get a break, but Mike kept hope that one day when they were older and no one could tell them what to do, they were never going to be apart like this again. 

But for now, they'd survive. Deep down they knew this wouldn't be forever. Nothing could keep them apart anymore, not forever.

"Mike." Nancy slowly came out onto the porch, car keys in hand. "We need to go soon."

He nodded, "Just... give me a minute."

Nancy backed away, smiling to herself. It was cute how her little brother was in love. Really, and genuinely in love. She knew how much it hurt to leave, Mike always pretending like he's stronger than he is but she could hear him sniffing in the car ride home. 

"Do you have to go just now?" El tugged at him arm, moving her hands to his hand and clutching it tightly.

"Nancy's waiting." He brushed his thumb against her hand, looking down at them intertwined.

"What if we hid you here? Like you did with me?"

They laughed and Mike looked up into her eyes, her pleading eyes. He knew a small part of her wasn't joking.

"You're willing to feed me eggos?"

She froze. " Maybe not... _ my  _ eggos.."

He laughed and cupped her cheek, brushing her hair behind her ear.

"I'll see you soon. I promise."

"Soon." She nodded.

But soon wasn't soon enough. She leaned forward, kissing him desperately.

He was the first to pull away, touching his forehead to hers before standing up.

He looked over his shoulder one last time, before heading back inside to find Nancy and leaving El alone on the porch.

She closed her eyes and sighed, breathing in the warm summer air. "Soon." 

  
  
  



End file.
